


The Shiny Gem

by SeekerVonYuki (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Late night Fanfiction. GOD HELP ME., More to add. i apologize, Swear Words, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeekerVonYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another fight with his older nerd of a brother: Stanford.<br/>Stanley goes to a lake in the woods to skip rocks to relieve his stress, he needed some alone time.<br/>but, He's not alone.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------<br/>EVERYONE IS OC, I CANT WRITE Characters! :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shiny Gem

I growled as i took a swig of my dear friend: Jack Daniels, the alcohol burns my throat but i don't care, i am pissed off at my Nerd of ass brother: Stanford. As you guessed it, We had another fight over something retarded, again.  
I picked up a few flat rocks and skipped them one at a time over the lake: i watch the ripples the rocks make off.  
My car radio was on and the station started to play: [u] Warrant- Cherry Pie [/u]. I, being a fan of rock, started to hum along to the song, once in a while shouting 'SHE'S MY CHERRY PIE' drunkenly, to the open dark night sky. 

After i skipped all the rocks, i started to go to my babe, My 1965 Cadillac DeVille convertible. Before, i could climb into my car i heard a faint: [i] Sssttaannnlleeeyyy...[/i]  
i shrugged it off, and sat in my car: humming and tapping along to the next song the station was playing.

I looked around my car: leather seats, Fuzzy dice in the mirror and the car that reeks of 2- week leftover fast food and cigarettes, but home sweet home.

[i] Sttaannlleeyy~ [/i]

I froze, there it was again, as a sane person you would think to stay in the car and lock the doors, but me in my drunken state, i did the complete opposite of that. i stumbled out of the car and shouted to the darkness:

"R-Rico? that be you? Come'ere and show your self! *hic*"

i heard some laughter that was bouncing off the lake waters, the laugh was like nails on a blackboard, so i yelled again:

"You freaking chicken wuss! Show YOURSELF!"

Something flew from the darkness, something black, shiny and round hit me in the forehead, i stumbled backwards and groaned in pain, i tried to get up but to no success, I felt like i was being held down by some unknown force.

[i] Stanley, Dear...it seem's you drank yourself to death![/i] the owner of the raspy voice was a few feet away from me, The radio from my car cut out and it seems like it was turned off, but, i was on the ground, no one was near or inside my car, if they were to get inside from the other side i should heard a loud bang followed by the car door being shut, but i didn't.

I growled, "The fuck, Man?"

The owner said nothing but hummed a few lullabies, i felt my eyes get very heavy, i tried to lift my head up to see the fucker who was fucking with me, but i couldn't move my neck or head. 

[i] Good night Stanley, i will see you in the morning.[/i]

The owner said as fatigue washed over me.

**Author's Note:**

> The worse story ever. i apologize, but this was a late night fanfiction, "Night writing" its like night blogging :)  
> But i can't wait to see all the "Hate" comments when i get up for school tomorrow!  
> ALSO, i can't put text in "Rich Text" because i am using my dads labby top and it doesn't like that setting for some reason, i apologize..... Good night. *Is awaiting the Hate Comments*


End file.
